Everyone Should be Allowed to Cry
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: Ragna is staying at Taokaka's house with a wanted ex-NOL member, Gwen, when he discovers he may have new feelings come forward when he's with her. RagnaxOC


Blazblue: Ragna and Gwen

I couldn't sleep. I rolled over again in a vain attempt to get comfortable, but of course it failed. Rolling over, I checked the time. 2:29 a.m. Great. I laid back again, and instantly I thought about Gwen. She was a beautiful thing. Her hair was extraordinarily long, and she was currently wearing some of his too big clothes until she could wear her own again, they were being washed. Her blue-grey eyes were always smiling, beaming with warmth. Until now.

Frowning, he remembered the incident earlier in the kitchen when she had flown past him, making a beeline for the shower, sniffling softly. She came back 20 minutes later, hair still wet, had promptly proceeded to cry, and...hug him. Which never happened. No one ever dared, because of his Ars Magus. But she had, without even thinking about it. And she had sobbed, cried, into his shoulder. He still remembered her soft scent of water and forest. Poor thing. She hadn't been the same since.

I heard something faintly, and I focused on it, and it sounded like a window opening. I shot bolt upright, and grabbed my shirt, pulling it on. I grabbed my jacket and walked down the hallway, and opened Gwen's door silently. I was right. Her window was open, and she was gone. I climbed out her window after her, with some difficulty. I never had realized that she was so much smaller than me, but she hadn't made a sound when she had snuck out of the window, so she must have been pretty slender. I climbed up to the roof, flinging myself up from a small ledge outside her window. After landing on the roof, jacket slung loosely around my shoulders, I saw her.

She was curled up in a ball, knees against her chest, chin resting on them. She was sitting close to the chimney, as if she hoping no one would see her, but the full moon made it difficult to hide. I smiled softly at the picture, and my eyes softened. I made my way over to her, and upon reaching her, I saw that she was shivering... And crying.

I immediately became very concerned, as Gwen was never the type to cry. She was strong, stubborn, and so incredibly warm hearted it was painful to her cry. She was normally so happy, always smiling, and always happy to play around with me. I draped my jacket over her shoulders, and saw that she was indeed much smaller than me. The jacket practically enveloped her, and I smiled faintly when she jumped and stared at me in surprise, her blue eyes huge. "R-Ragna?" I nodded.

She blushed, and turned away, her back to me. Her one hand clasped the jacket around herself, and the other furiously wiped away her tears. "I didn't want anyone to see me like this." I scooted closer to her, and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from wiping her tears away. I cupped her face in my one good hand, and looked into her tear stained eyes. "You shouldn't be afraid to cry. Everyone does at some point." She stared at me in astonishment, before her eyes filled with tears again, and she started to silently cry.

It had to be the most painful thing I had ever seen, her shoulders that were normally so strong, were shaking with her sobs, and she seemed so vulnerable. She leaned against me, scooting closer, and I pulled her close with my good hand, and then began to shift her around. Scooting back a bit, I settled against the chimney on Taokaka's house, and spread my legs around her, my knees by her shoulders. She didn't even seem to notice, she just buried herself in my jacket, and cuddled closer to my chest.

I just held her close, murmuring comforting nonsense into her ear, and stroking her back and her unusually long hair. I played with it reverently, the inky black strands weaving like moonlight over my human hand. After a few minutes more, she began to calm down, and started to regulate her breathing. She pulled back slowly, and wiped her eyes, and in doing so, accidentally brushed my Ars Magus. I immediately went to push her away from it, when to my utter astonishment... Absolutely nothing happened. I touched her deliberately, and again, absolutely nothing happened.

She was looking up at me in utter embarrassment and curiosity spiked her eyes, but she didn't say a word. "My Ars Magus doesn't work on you." I explained to her unanswered question, and she nodded shyly. "Sorry Ragna. I didn't mean to disturb you." She went to rise, and I grabbed her waist, pulling her back to me. "I already told you, everyone cries sometime. And I couldn't sleep anyway." I hugged her to me, my chin on her shoulder, and I buried my nose into her hair. I felt all my pent up emotions coming forward, and then the dam broke when she murmured, "I know Ragna. I love you. Let it go."

I felt his shoulders begin to shake, and he sobbed against my neck, and I murmured, "I never want you to have to feel like you have to hide things from me Ragna. I was miserable because I have been targeted my Terumi for the past week or so, and he has harmed people I know and care for to get to me. Including you. I'm sorry Ragna. It's my fault he hurt you. But we can fight him off." I just held him close after that, and gently massaged the muscles in his back, and I felt him pull back after a few seconds.

"Rag-" I was abruptly cut off when he swooped in and pressed his lips against mine. I froze for about 2.3 seconds and I kissed him back, parting my lips against his, and wrapping my arms around his neck. He traced a gloved hand against my jaw, and I reached for his flesh hand, and I plucked the glove off his fingers. I smiled to myself into the kiss, and we pulled apart for air. He smiled at me, a breathtaking smile, and he cupped my cheeks, pulling me in again for a kiss.

I willingly kissed him back, and gasped in surprise when his lips parted and his tongue darted out to lick my bottom lip. And he took advantage of my mouth opening to slip his tongue inside. I hesitantly swirled my tongue around his, and smiled to myself when I tasted the mint of his toothpaste. His tongue traced my teeth, and pulled back, teasing me.

Her lips were so soft, and she tasted of honey and cinnamon. I was an odd flavor combination if you thought about it, but it suited her. Sweet and spicy, and it was so good. I swept my tongue along her teeth, and felt that her canines were sharper than usual. I swept my tongue along hers once more before retreating, and began peppering kisses along her neck. My hands began to wander, tracing her curves, and found that through her really baggy clothes, she was really quite curvy.

My fingers danced along her waist, traced along her hips, smoothed up her ribs, and teased underneath her bust. I kissed her again, and she kissed me back, groaning with pleasure into my mouth. I pulled back, and asked her quietly, smirking slightly, "Wanna to take this somewhere more comfortable?" She nodded, flushing slightly.

I scooped her up, too big jacket and all, slung her on my back, and she held on tight. Now that she was firmly on my back, I could feel the soft pillows of her breasts pressing against the back of my shoulders. I began to make my way down the roof, and swung onto the platform in front of her window. She slipped off my back and through the window, and I followed her. She was standing in her dark room, as it was only lit by the full moon. I smiled at the sight of her wearing my jacket, as it was huge on her, reaching below her knees.

I moved to her, pulling her against me, and I slipped my jacket off of her, tossing it to the floor, out of the way. She looked down, nervous. I lifted her chin, and looked into her gray-blue eyes with my own red and green ones. "We'll take this slow, alright? If you're not okay with anything, or get scared, just tell me and I'll stop." She nodded, and pulled my glove out of her pocket, tossing it onto my jacket. I held her close, and dipped my chin to kiss her, and I felt her bare foot brush mine, and she slipped a leg between mine, thigh pressing daringly against my erection.

I traced her curves again, and teased her, running my fingers just underneath her breasts. I felt something stiff and fabric-like pressing into her, just below her bust, and I pulled back, frowning. "What's this?" I asked, feeling it again, and I noticed her breasts were smaller than the last time I saw her. She looked down, and muttered, "A breast bind." I smiled, and kissed her again, slipping my hands under her baggy shirt. I began to work it up, my flesh hand feeling the soft, but taught skin of her stomach, and I lifted the shirt off of her, and she shook her hair out of her face, before looking up at me.

Her breast binds were tight, and black, the lace up fastening in the front, between her breasts. I untied the knot holding it together, but she stopped me. She was looking uncertain, and I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. "My turn?" I asked, and she nodded. I unzipped my black shirt, and shrugged it off, tossing it onto the clothes pile. I turned back to her, and found her staring at me with blushing cheeks, looking very embarrassed. I chuckled, grasping her hands and placing them on my chest, saying, "You don't need to be so embarrassed. It won't bite Gwen."

I felt his firm pectorals beneath my palms, and I was marveling at the muscle I felt underneath my fingers. I blushed slightly at his comment and chuckle, but then I began to earnestly explore him, stroking my palms over his chest, and tracing the soft lines of his defined abs. He pulled me close, hands stroking my back in encouragement, and he groaned at my fingers tracing his nipples. I smirked, and planted a kiss on his collarbone, tracing the dip with my tongue, all the way up neck to his ear. I reveled in his deep, throaty groan at this. I nibbled on the lobe, and whispered into his ear, "Your turn Ragna."

I watched her hands delicately explore my torso, and with the way she was reverently stroking my skin, she almost looked as if she hadn't seen anyone shirtless before. I groaned when her fingers traced my nipples, and again when she licked up to my ear. I squeezed her waist in encouragement, and almost lost it when she whispered, "Your turn." I looked down at her breast binds, and loosened the lacing enough to pull it apart, and finally revealed her breasts. She raised her arms to cover herself out of modesty, but I caught her wrists. "Don't. You're beautiful." She blushed slightly at that, and I kissed her, while trailing my fingers down her collarbones, and slowly to the tops of her breasts, all the while backing her up to her bed. I lowered her gently onto it, and she scooted back, laying comfortably. She held her arms out for me, and I obliged her, coming to lay over her, after parting her thighs with my knee. She opened them willingly, and I laid between them, holding my weight up with my right arm.

Slowly, I explored the silky softness that was her breasts, and rolled the nipple between my fingers. She arched against me, moaning softly. I repeated the action, before lowering my head and kissing the nipple before taking it into my mouth, and I sucked on it the way a baby would. I fondled her other breast gently with my hand, and rolled the nipple with my tongue. She moaned again, deep and long, and cradled my head to her chest. I switched breasts, repeating my endearments to it, and began to kiss down her belly. The kisses changed from butterfly to hot and heavy as I became increasingly more aroused, and she ground her hips into mine, breathing loudly and moaning. "Ragna!"

I slipped my fingers into her pants waistband and drew them off, her hips rising when it called for it. I stroked down her thighs, and started in surprise when she stopped me, sitting up. I looked to her and she giggled, covering her smile with her hand. I tilted my head to the side, and she giggled a bit more.

I giggled at him looking like a confused puppy, and I set my hands on his hips by way of explanation for what I wanted. He sighed, and let me pull his baggy pants off, leaving him in just black boxers. He laid down on me again, and blinked at the black lace panties I was wearing. He glanced back up and me and smirked, that little sexy smirk I so loved. He slipped his fingers underneath the waist band and stripped them off me, and found that I was already wet for him. He didn't waste much more time, and he pulled his boxers off.

His manhood was revealed and I stared for a moment. It was completely erect, and a small thatch of silvery hair was at the base, but it was trim. He laid over me, kissing me to reassure me. I felt his tip pressing against my folds, lubricating himself, and I held him closer to me. "Ragna... Please." He nodded, and pressed his lips to mine, hands slipping under my shoulders. He slid slowly in, and I winced when I felt him reach my hymen. But I saw no reason to draw it out, as I knew it would hurt. He pulled back. "I'm sorry Gwen." He kissed me again, and broke my hymen in one smooth thrust. I whined against his mouth, and he pulled back, slipping his flesh hand loose to stroke my cheek, eyes going incredibly soft. I reached up again, and drew him to me, watching the light reflect over his shoulders. It didn't hurt anymore, and I arched against him experimentally.

He groaned at the friction, and I said, "You can move." He had himself over me, elbows by my head, and began a slow, steady rhythm, and I moved with him. I wrapped my legs around his hips and urged him, "F-Faster." He obliged, moving faster, but not too fast. It was so good, and I felt so stretched, and he was so wonderfully warm, laying over me.

I felt her tight walls stretch and flex around me, and I groaned long and low with her moans, feeling my climax coming soon. She was close too, I could tell by her hips swiveling against mine. I reached down, and stroked her clitoris, and she arched against me, "Ragna!" I covered her lips with mine, and a few moments later, she came, moaning into my mouth.

I felt his seed fill me, and I smiled, as I was still coming down from my high. He groaned, thrust once more, and groaned again, "Gwen..." And he collapsed on me, his member going limp. I held him close, stroking his slightly sweaty back. He laid there for a few moments, before rolling off me and pulling out, and laid on his side, facing me. I smiled softly at him. "I love you Ragna." His eyes widened again, and he smiled back. "I love you too Gwen." I sighed, and kissed him briefly, before laying down and getting comfy. Ragna joined me, and he cuddled me close.

I felt him scootch down a bit, and snuggle his face gently into my chest, and I raised my arm and held him close around his shoulders. He pulled the blanket around us, and sighed, happily closing his eyes. I traced the scar on his shoulder, and curled around his relaxed form, and worked my way up to his hair. I played with the silver locks, and he nuzzled my chest fondly, encouraging me. I combed my hands through them, smelled the gentle mint scent of his shampoo, and marveled at the silky softness of his hair. I played with it for a few more minutes, and eventually just held him close for a while.

I opened my eyes, and noticed it again. The strange blemish between her breasts. I lifted my hand and felt it, feeling her stiffen in surprise, before inhaling in fear. I moved back, and traced the ragged scar with my eyes. "Who did this to you?" I asked, sadly. She had been wounded badly. "...Terumi. I took that years ago to save a teenagers life. He had whit-.." She stared at me in astonishment. I returned the stare. "That was you? I thought he killed you!"

She smiled halfheartedly at me. "Guess not." I grinned. "Thanks." She nodded, and opened her arms for me again. I nuzzled her fondly, and held her waist close, and slowly relaxed again. I felt her curl around me, and get comfortable. Her chin rested on top of my head, and we both drifted into sleep.

I awoke to someone playing with my hair, and I cracked open an eye, to see Gwen awake and her eyes back to their usual brightness. I held her close, and nuzzled her lovingly. She planted a kiss on my head. I rolled on top of her, and we had our first ever morning kiss. Her lips were soft as always, and she kissed me back with all the love she had in her. I kissed her back, and curled back up with her for a second.

"I smell breakfast." She said randomly, a few seconds later. I chuckled, and said, "Me too. Wanna get some?" She nodded, blushing happily, and we climbed out of bed. We sorted through clothes, and we got dressed. She stole my jacket in place of a sweatshirt, and we padded down to the kitchen, where Litchi was busily serving food onto 4 plates. "Oh! Good morning you two! I was just going to wake you... Gwen, why do you have Ragna's jacket?" Ragna smirked, and I smiled sheepishly. Litchi, however, figured it out, and smiled happily. "Congrats you two." I smiled at her, and happily accepted a plate of food, as did Ragna.

We started eating happily, and laughed when Tao tripped when running into the kitchen yelling, "Food!" I munched on several meat buns, and secretly held hands with Ragna. I smiled. What more could you ask for?


End file.
